


Home Sweet Home (With Some Monsters Attached)

by needchocolatenow



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/pseuds/needchocolatenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Based on Being Human. They're not really normal and there's a ghost in their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home (With Some Monsters Attached)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yj_anon_meme.

Wally realizes something is wrong with his new home when he hears humming of a female variety coming through the walls of his kitchen. Thinking there’s an intruder, he dashes over only to see no one there. The back door is closed and locked, the pots and pans are still in their boxes, and the stove is off.

He groans. It’s probably Kaldur singing in the bath or something.

He dismisses it from his mind and goes back to the living room to study.

An hour later, Conner comes bumbling down the stairs, his heavy footsteps making the wooden stairs creak and groan under him. He’s built like a football player, broad shoulders and firm chest. Wally’s always been a bit envious of how Conner looked, but Conner has the personality of a decorated tomb. Wonderful to look at, a tad grisly on the inside.

“Was that you?” Conner growls, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Was what me?” Wally asks, stretching and hearing his joints pop. “I still have thirty pages about molecules to read. What is it?” He’s crabby because whoever wrote the textbook made it as dry and difficult to read as possible.

“Uh, you guys?”

Both of them look up to the top of the stairs where Kaldur is standing, naked as the day he was born with the exception of the towel around his waist. He’s looking at the hall entrance. There’s a red headed girl standing there innocuously, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

At first, Wally doesn’t understand why Kaldur is looking so freaked out. Then, the longer he stares at her, he realizes that she doesn’t have a shadow. And that she’s kind of see through.

“Oh, my God!” Wally shrieks and the ghostly girl swivels her head from staring at Kaldur to him. “What is that?”

The ghost floats over to him and waves a hand over his eyes.

“Stop it!” Wally yells and tries to back away.

The ghost squeals in delight. “You can see me!” she squeaks.

“We can all see you,” Conner growls, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s his ‘I demand to know what’s going on now’ look.

“This is the first time that anything like this happened! Usually people just feel cold or something, but oh my god! I’m talking to you guys and you can hear me! You can see me!” she babbled. Then, she paused. “Is it because you’re like me?”

That gets everyone talking at once.

“I am not like you—” Conner roars.

“We are not ghosts—” Kaldur reasons.

“I’m not a girl—” Wally protests.

The lights in the living room flicker and then die, plunging them into darkness. It works to get everyone quiet and Wally feels a chill creep over his spine that sets his running instincts on fire. It’s only seven o’ clock, but the sun’s gone to bed and the moon is in its waning cycle. There’s not enough light seeping through the windows for Wally to see much of anything, but he sees the shape of the ghost in front of him, rigid and defensive.

“Will you all shut up?” someone says and it sounds like a pubescent kid halfway through puberty; high enough to pass as a girl, but crackling around the edges with slow masculinity.

“Oh Jesus, Lord,” Wally prays, although he’s fairly sure that no one up in Heaven hears him because none of his other prayers or curses has ever been answered. “There’s another one.”

The lights come back on and there’s this tiny black haired kid standing in the middle of the room. On the ceiling, upside down.

“The laws of physics are absolute! Get off the ceiling!” Wally yells and watches in horrified fascination as the boy does flips in the air and lands perfectly with his hands outstretched like a gymnast.

The ghost girl giggles. “Hi,” she says. “Sorry, were we too loud?”

“Just a bit,” the boy says. The boy looks solid enough, but he was defying gravity just a moment ago. And he has no shadow either. Nothing is as it seems. Wally feels like he needs to lie down for a moment and gather his thoughts. He has a midterm tomorrow! He knew he should have gone to study at the library instead.

“Who are you?” Conner asks, stomping into the living room. He looms over the boy and the girl with his superior height. Kaldur disappears up the stairs, probably to put some clothes on.

“I’m Megan,” the ghost girl says brightly. “This is Dick. He’s our next door neighbor.”

Wally’s head swivels from Megan to Dick to Megan again. “What do you mean by ‘our?’” he asks faintly. He has a feeling that he’s not going to like the answer.

“Well, this is my home,” Megan says. “Oh, hello roomie! I’m so sorry I didn’t introduce myself sooner! If I knew you could see or hear me, I would have, you know.”

Conner doesn’t look impressed. He continues to glare down at them menacingly.

“Oh, stop looking so serious,” Dick says flippantly. “Look, just keep the noise down to a minimal when the Boss is around.”

“Yes, yes, you don’t want to upset him,” Megan says, nodding vigorously. “When you shut off the lights, I thought it was him!” She turns to Dick. “You should come live here instead. It’ll be so much more fun!”

Dick grins. “You know I would,” he says, but doesn’t elaborate any more. “I’m going back, so I guess I’ll talk to you later. Have a nice night! And hang up some garlic if you don’t want the Boss getting revenge for all the yelling.” He gives a mock bow and disappears.

Conner just glares at the spot where Dick disappeared. Wally doesn’t think he’s seen Conner glare so hard before.

“Poltergeist,” Conner says after a tense moment of silence. “How is he moving between buildings?”

“I don’t know,” Megan says, shaking her head. “He’s a lot older than me.”

Kaldur’s steps down the stairs are almost silent compared to Conner’s heavy ones. “Where’s the poltergeist?” he asks, glancing around the room.

“Whoa!” Wally yells because suddenly, it seemed like everyone is in the know except him. “How did you know? Why? Was this part of some sort of class in Atlantis-school?”

Kaldur just raises an eyebrow at him. “Of course,” he says gravely. “We Atlanteans learn about all creatures of the world, supernatural or not.”

Megan gives a little squeal of joy and hops around on her feet, although technically she’s just floating. “I love it when you sing,” she says. “It sounds so…peaceful.”

Conner just turns to Kaldur, sour expression still on his face. “Can we get rid of her?” his arms are still crossed over his chest, although now instead of menacing, he just looks like a petulant child.

If he could, Wally would ruffle Conner’s hair. But he’d probably end up with broken fingers.

Kaldur shakes his head and being the perfectly good gentleman that he is, he asks Megan where her room is and if she needs assistance with anything.

“Ugh,” Wally says as he sits back down on the couch and shuts the notebook that he was taking notes in. “Do we have garlic?”

Conner shrugs and cracks his knuckles, as if daring whoever the ‘Boss’ is to have a go at him. Wally could almost feel bad for this ‘Boss’ guy.

Well, that isn’t until he finds out that the ‘Boss’ is an anti-social vampire with a severe case of cranky old man-ness.


End file.
